worlduniversityfandomcom-20200216-history
Copyright
Welcome to which . The Global, Virtual/Digital, Open, Free, {potentially Degree- and Credit-Granting}, Multilingual University & School where anyone can teach or take a class or course * Add or take a free, open Copyright course. Select Courses * Add free, open Copyright courses below. Courses WUaS Idea- and Academic Resources Ideas Select Bibliographies Select Blogs Select Book Reviews Select Books Select Databases Select Films Select Idea Competitions / Conversations Select Journals, Serials, etc. Select Labs Select Lectures Select Libraries (See also editable World University and School's Library Resources page: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Library_Resources). Select Maps Select Museums Select Photos Select Programs, Applications, Software Select Questions, Inquiries, Problems Select References Iacomella, Franco. 2011. Seltzer Says Internet Providers Will Now Be Copyright Cops. August 13. ﻿Amsterdam, Netherlands: P2P Foundation. Select Simulations, Applets and Visualizations Select Slideshows Select Societies, Associations, etc. Select Study Guides Select Syllabi Select Teachers with Email Addresses/Contact Information Select Tests, Exams, etc. Select Textbooks Select Timelines Brewer, Michael. 2007. Is it protected by Copyright?. librarycopyright.net. Select Video and Audio Nesson, Charles. 2011. golan amici Part 3 - conclusion of the discussion. (Discussion of copyright and the significance of the internet). October 2. Youtube.com. Select Websites Select Wikis World University and School Links Copyright: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Copyright Creative Commons Law: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Creative_Commons_Law History: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/History Intellectual Property - IP Law: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Intellectual_Property_-_IP_Law Open Access Access_Resources: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Open_Access_Resources Patenting: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Patenting Political Science: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Political Science Science: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Science Social Science: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Social_Science Sociology: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Sociology World University Law School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University_Law_School WUaS Navigation Access to Live, or Email, University Technical Expertise e.g. find a Robotics' or Computer programmer, or Translator, easily and freely ... Calendar (Schedule what you'd like to teach) Join the World University and School Google Group to add to its wiki-like calendar to teach an open, free class or course, converse about ideas, and jam (e.g. musically or theater improvisation): http://groups.google.com/group/World-University-and-School. Careers Finding / creating a job you really love: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Finding_/_creating_a_job_you_really_love WUaS Job hunting: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/WUaS_Job_hunting Counseling Counseling: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Counseling Digital To Do Android Broadcast to radio frequency Create EMail group for page Digital Text to Audio file format (Browse Aloud / Read Aloud?) Print Recommend Send to phone Translate Videophone Free Degrees / Credit In Google Earth Google Earth. In Virtual World ScienceSim. 2011. http://www.sciencesim.com/wiki/doku.php . Research, teach, learn and share ideas - in voice or in type chat. Second Life - Harvard's virtual island: http://slurl.com/secondlife/Berkman/115/53/25 and teach, learn and share ideas - in voice or in type chat. Travel to this virtual island to learn building: Item Number Labels Learning Networking Teach and Learn using free Social Bookmarking software to identify what courses, etc. you find edifying. Academia.edu's World University and School - http://worlduniversityandschool.academia.edu/ Delicious.com's World University and School - http://www.delicious.com/WorldUniversityandSchool Digg.com's World University and School - http://digg.com/worlduniversityandschool Facebook.com's World University and School - http://www.facebook.com/group.php?gid=48753608141 (This group may be archived). Google + - Scott WorldUniversity - https://plus.google.com/115890623333932577910/ Google Buzz's World University and School - https://profiles.google.com/WorldUniversityAndSchool Google Groups's World University and School - http://groups.google.com/group/World-University-and-School Like LinkedIn's World University and School - http://www.linkedin.com/groups/World-University-School Redditt.com's World University and School - http://www.reddit.com/user/WorldUnivandSch/ Tribe.net's World University and School - http://tribes.tribe.net/worlduniversityandschool Twitter.com's World University and School - http://twitter.com/WorldUnivandSch World University & School subject group World University & School Share This Yahoo Groups' World University and School: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/worlduniversityandschool/ RSS Feed Tutoring TV-Live Broadcasting Broadcast to television Teach and learn using free TV-Live Broadcasting software to the web: Livestream TV - http://www.livestream.com Justin TV - http://www.justin.tv Ustream TV - http://ustream.tv Video Communication Teach and learn using free TV-Live Broadcasting software Google Video Conferencing - in Gmail iChat - http://www.apple.com/macosx/what-is-macosx/ichat.html Skype - http://www.skype.com/ Wiki Software for Courses Media Wiki - http://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/MediaWiki PB Works - http://pbworks.com/ Wikia - http://www.wikia.com/Wikia WUaS: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University Courses: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Courses Subjects: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Subjects Languages: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Languages Library Resources: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Library_Resources Nation States: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Nation_States You at World University: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/You_at_World_University Educational Software: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Educational_Software Museums: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Museums Research: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Research Hardware Resource Possibilities: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Hardware_Resource_Possibilities World University Foundation: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University_Foundation World University Agriculture School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University_Agriculture_School World University Law School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University_Law_School World University Medical School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University_Medical_School World University Music School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University_Music_School SUBJECT TEMPLATE: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/SUBJECT_TEMPLATE Home: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University worlduniversityandschool@gmail.com Please donate through PayPal to tax-exempt - 501 © (3) - World University and School at http://scottmacleod.com/worlduniversityandschool.htm Thank you!